I Love You, Bella
by xoSmiley4Lifexo
Summary: Edward is thinking about how much he loves Bella. And when he can't explain it in words, he just does the one thing he can do... he kisses her! just a fluffy little one-shot about Edward and Bella! DEDICATED TO MY BFF STACIE! I hope you like it! R&R!


I Love You, Bella

**Disclaimer: Again, as I say in all my stories, I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns it all and I am making no money. There. Now that that's done and over with, on with the show!**

**Dedication: This story is dedicated to my best pal Stacie! Stacie is amazing and she finds a way to make me laugh every single day! I love her like a sister and she rocks! I LOVE YOU STACIE!!! :DD**

**................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

(Edward's P.O.V.)

The first time I saw Isabella Swan, my first instinct, of course, was to kill her. Her blood had been the sweetest smelling blood I had ever experienced in my existence. But there was something else; something beyond the blood. The way she looked at me with those big brown eyes, the way she smiled, the way her cheeks would flush red whenever she was embarrassed; she just made me crave _her._ Not her blood.

Now, as I held the love of my life in my arms, I realized that even though her blood almost sent me over the edge, she had something else about her. Something that made me want to be with her, even though I knew it was dangerous for both of us.

I wanted nothing more than to protect Bella from everything. I wanted her and nothing else in the world. If all my belongings and everything went away and the only thing left with me was my sweet Bella, I would be the happiest man in the world.

I already was the happiest man in the world.

Bella rested her head against my chest and sighed. How she could stand the cold of my body, I had no clue. We were cuddled up on the couch in my room, watching some romantic movie on my flat screen. Neither of us were watching it, but this moment was amazing just the same.

The strongest part of me --- the part that loved Bella --- wanted badly to show it. But I knew that if it did, it would surely hurt her.

Another amazing thing about my Bella. She didn't care if I hurt her. As long as she knew that I loved her.

And there was nothing else in the world that I loved more than her.

She closed her wide brown eyes and buried her head into my blue shirt. My hand rested on the back of her head, stroking her hair carefully. She was the most amazing thing in the universe.

When we were together, it felt like we were the only two people in existence. We were one when we were together, and no one could break us apart.

But when I was away on a hunting trip, or something of that nature, it felt like their were a sharp knife being jabbed thousands of times a second into my dead heart. The heart that somehow felt like it was beating whenever I was with the love of my life.

And I knew she felt the same way.

The word love didn't even come close to describing what I felt for Bella. It was so much stronger than that. And even though I've lived centuries longer than she has, I still couldn't describe how much I loved her.

And I couldn't show her, either, without hurting her. I knew she didn't care, but I did. I couldn't live with myself if I hurt her.

I couldn't live at all if I hurt her.

I felt her warm breath leak through my shirt and onto my freezing chest. I felt warm now, wither her body on mine. Only she could do this to me; make me feel more human than I really was.

I loved her. I know it was a poor explanation, but it was true. I was hopelessly in love with Isabella Swan.

I couldn't help myself anymore. I tilted her face up to meet mine, her eyes burning with such love that I almost lost all control. She loved me too, and I didn't deserve it.

Then I kissed her. The kiss, I knew explained everything that I couldn't verbally tell her. It explained how much I really loved her. It explained how much she meant to me, how much I needed her, and how much I wanted to explain all my emotions for her.

It explained that I would do anything and everything for her.

She was my life, she was my soul.

I love you, Bella. More than anything else. I love you more than life, more than the world, more than myself.

And by the way she kissed me back, I knew that she understood that perfectly.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**I really hope you guys liked this! This was for my buddy Stacie, and I really REALLY hope she liked it. She needed a happy story, so I gave her one. Stacie, you are amazing. And so are all my wonderful readers. I love all you guys so much!**

**Thanks for all your awesome and thoughtful reviews. YOU GUYS ROCK!!**

**love,**

**Smiley =D**


End file.
